


You Sexy Thing

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Nothing turned Nancy on more than turning Lauren on.





	You Sexy Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Do you hear that?”

“What?”

“Absolutely nothing. Complete and utter silence.”

Nancy laughed, holding Lauren closer on the couch. They shared a tender kiss and Lauren sighed.

“I feel a bit guilty that I am enjoying this so much.”

“Lauren, you're a new mother. That does not mean that the rest of your life is obsolete. Enjoy it all you want.”

Two months ago, Nancy and Lauren welcomed their son into the world. Fitz was a joy and blessing to his mothers but tonight Nancy had a different idea. She left work early on this stormy November night. She packed up Fitz and drove him over to Doug and Corinne’s. They were happy to take the infant for the weekend. Then she and Lauren went to the theatre. They saw Gypsy and had a late dinner at Equinox. Now they relaxed in one of the best suites the King George Hotel had to offer. This hotel had many good memories for the couple. Nancy wanted to spend her whole weekend focused on Lauren…just because they were parents now did not mean she wanted them to forget their feelings for each other.

“This weekend took more planning than a UN Resolution.” Lauren said. “I have every intention of enjoying it.”

Nancy nodded, caressing her face.

“All I want to do is concentrate on you.” She said. “How beautiful you are; how you make me feel.”

“How do I make you feel?” Lauren asked.

They changed position on the couch. Lauren straddled Nancy and the National Security Advisor ran her fingers through her hair.

“All squishy on the inside, like a young girl again.” Nancy laughed. “And in the next second I feel like a sex goddess, ready and willing to do anything to satisfy you.”

“That sounds good. You don’t think I've gained too much weight since the baby do you?”

Trick question, Nancy’s mind flashed. Red flags went off but she didn’t miss a beat. She had PhD from Harvard…no way would she get caught in that snare.

“You are perfect.” She kissed her.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. Would I ever lie to you?”

“Never.”

“There you go. You don’t need to lose an ounce. You're my sexy baby.”

“And you want me?”

Nancy had to laugh. She couldn’t think that was a serious question. All she ever wanted was Lauren, from their very first date. The ups, downs, and everything else was worth it. Even when Nancy wanted to run head first into a wall or shake Lauren unconscious, she had never experienced a love so complete before. It wasn’t supposed to be easy all the time.

“I want to stop talking.” Nancy said. “Is that alright?”

“God, yes.”

It had been forever; they had not made love since the 7th month of Lauren’s pregnancy. The last trimester left her achy, tired, and physically unable even to consider romance. She was certainly past that point…if she did not have Nancy soon she was going to detonate. Lauren moaned as Nancy pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

“Tell me what you're going to do to me.” she whispered.

She stood from the couch. Nancy smiled at her.

“Where you going baby?”

Lauren lifted her tank top over her head, revealing a black lace demi-bra. For a moment, Nancy forgot to breathe. Exactly where did Lauren think she gained this mystery weight? If she thought it was her breasts, she would be correct. Nancy could not find a single complaint about that.

“I think its time to go to the bedroom.” Nancy said. “I’ll give you a Headstart.”

With a squeal of delight, Lauren set off running. Nancy gave chase, grabbed her around the waist, and threw her down on the bed. Lauren laughed and Nancy kissed her laughter. The kisses became more intense; Nancy held her so close. Lauren started to undress her. She got her out of the pajama pants and Nancy stopped her.

“This is about you right now baby. Let me take care of you.”

She removed Lauren’s bra, glad to see it go.

“Tell me what you're going to do to me Nancy.” She said.

“Mmm, I'm going to bite these sexy nipples.” Nancy replied, doing just that.

She was gentle with her task; Lauren groaned from the feeling. It caused her stomach to tingle and she knew how wet it made her. They had made out since Fitz came along but neither one of them wanted to get too involved since they were unable fully to express what they were feeling. Tonight there was no stopping them.

“I'm going to suck these nipples.”

“Oh God.”

Nancy wrapped her lips around a hard nipple. She stroked Lauren’s other breast, loving the sound of her satisfaction. Her breathing was shallow and she stroked Nancy’s hair, softly calling her name.

“I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin.”

Nancy’s lips moved lower, to the under swell of her breasts. Her mouth was soft; eager but tender in her ministrations. She swept her tongue over Lauren’s stomach.

“Nancy, oh Nancy.”

“I am going to bite your stomach, because you like when I do that.”

“I like it, I like it.”

She did and Lauren cried out. Nancy took hold of the black boy cut panties, sliding them down her legs.

“Now its time to kiss your thighs, and taste your skin. Stroke your skin with my fingers.”

Nancy bit her thigh before blowing on her sex. She was so wet, it was hard to remember the last time she was so excited. Hell, it was hard to remember the last time.

“Kiss your thighs a little more.”

“Nancy…” Lauren whined, her body quivering with anticipation.

“Yes, love?”

“I can't wait…don’t make me wait.”

“Wait for what?” Nancy stroked between her thighs. It nearly sent Lauren into orbit.

“You. I need you to touch me. I need you so much.”

Nancy flicked her tongue along Lauren’s clit. She grabbed the sheets. She ran her index finger along her folds, slowly sliding it in. Lauren moaned, growling when Nancy pulled away.

“Oh God, you're killing me.”

The National Security Advisor laughed, moving up on the bed and kissing her. Lauren ran her fingers through her hair.

“Make love to me.”

Two fingers slid inside Lauren; she spread her legs to accommodate the welcome invasion. Nancy whispered in her ear.

“I'm going to touch all the right places…make you call out my name.”

“Yes! Yes!”

Lauren gripped around Nancy’s waist. She already felt herself falling.

“Stroke your clit with the palm of my hand, just as I reach your G spot.”

“Nancy!”

“Go back to those precious nipples. I can never get enough of them.”

Nancy was back to Lauren’s breasts. She licked and sucked; Lauren screamed out her orgasm. Her heavy breathing made Nancy smile. Nothing turned Nancy on more than turning Lauren on.

“Mmm, that was amazing.” Lauren murmured.

“It’s been too long. I missed touching your body just the way I want to.”

“I missed surrendering to that touch.”

Lauren held Nancy in her arms, undressing her completely as they kissed. Her hands played across Nancy’s breasts and it was her turn to sigh. Lauren squeezed.

“You have fantastic tits.” She said.

Nancy laughed out loud, wondering where that came from.

“I've spent so many months trying not to imagine you naked. It killed me.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Euphoric.” She covered Nancy’s breasts in kisses. “Euphoric that I have my girls back, and I'm never leaving them again.”

“They are grateful to hear that.”

“Even more than that, I missed the taste of you.” She drew figure eight along Nancy’s stomach. The National Security Advisor moaned.

“Really baby?”

“Really really. All that’s been on my mind lately is touching you; tasting you.” She drew her tongue along Nancy’s neck. “I want to hear you scream while I'm satisfying you.”

“I think I can handle that.” Nancy replied.

Lauren moved Nancy’s legs apart and touched her. It caused Nancy to shudder.

“Ooh baby, that’s nice.”

“I want it to be more than nice.”

Lauren lifted Nancy’s thighs, her tongue finding that special spot. Nancy threw her head back on the pillows. Lauren made quick work of her…she was too excited to take it slow. Her tongue, mouth and fingers moved inside Nancy like they hadn't in so long. Nancy let her inhibitions go and cried out.

“Lauren! Oh dear God! Baby!”

“I love the taste of your pussy. Its all mine and I desire it. I live for it”

“Damn, that is so sexy.”

Nancy laughed again, almost a girlish giggle, as the two women held each other. Twin heartbeats in the quiet room lulled them to a completely relaxed state. The lovemaking didn’t hurt either.

“Can I just say that was the longest dry spell of my life.” Lauren said.

“Are you kidding me? You should consider yourself lucky indeed. My dry spell lasted almost as long as the Reagan Administration.”

Lauren laughed.

“Well, you didn’t have to not have you. And now neither do I.”

She kissed her, letting her tongue find all the places in Nancy’s mouth that made her moan. Nancy tasted herself and she loved it.

“So, you are not too mad at me for dragging you away from our precious baby boy for a day or so?” Nancy asked.

“I miss him, I do. However, I know that Doug and Corinne will take good care of him. Just like you take good care of me.”

“Yes I do. I love you Lauren.”

“I love you too Nancy pants.”

The National Security Advisor rolled her eyes, cuddling closer. That one beat boo boo kitty at least. She slid the comforter over them and turned out the lamp.

“You know, I love being a mom. I love it more than I even thought I would, our little boy is such an amazing human being.”

“Agreed.” Nancy replied.

“I just don’t want to forget why he’s here. It is because I love you; we love each other. We must never let our roles as mothers take away from our role as lovers. There is a balance and we have to find it.”

“I’ll be sure to remind you on the daily basis how much you mean to me Lauren. You always enjoy my little reminders.”

“Oh yes I do Dr. McNally.”

***


End file.
